icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Pääjärvi
| birth_place = Norrköping, Sweden | draft = 10th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2007 | website = Paajarvi.com }} Magnus Karl Svensson Pääjärvi (born April 12, 1991), surname also known as Pääjärvi-Svensson, is a Swedish professional ice hockey left winger. He currently plays with the Oklahoma City Barons of the American Hockey League (AHL). Early life Magnus Pääjärvi-Svensson is the son of retired ice hockey player and coach Gunnar Svensson and Ingrid Maria Svensson-Pääjärvi, and younger brother of Björn Svensson. He was born in Norrköping while Gunnar was the coach and manager of IK Vita Hästen. He uses the hyphenated surname in honour of his maternal grandfather, who was Finnish. Playing career Pääjärvi-Svensson started playing ice hockey at the age of six. During the 2005–06 season when he was fourteen years old he made his debut for Malmö Redhawks in the J20 SuperElit, and scored eight goals in eight games during TV-pucken and led Scania to a silver medal. He also scored two goals when Malmö won the final of the Swedish Championship for sixteen year olds. The following season he got a more regular role for Malmö in the J20 SuperElit, and again led Scania to a silver medal in TV-pucken. In 2007, he signed with Timrå IK where his older brother, Björn, played for the senior team. He made his Elitserien debut on September 24, at age sixteen, five months, and twelve days, becoming the fourth youngest player in Elitserien's history. During the game he recorded an assist on Timrå's 1–0 goal in the first period of play. His first goal was a game winning 1–0 goal against HV71 on February 16, 2008, assisted by linemate Anton Lander. Magnus was drafted 10th overall by the Edmonton Oilers in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. He was also selected 19th overall by Lokomotiv Yaroslavl in the 2009 KHL Entry Draft. Magnus was announced to be a nominee for 2009–10 Elitserien Rookie of the Year on January 20. Edmonton Oilers On June 2, 2010, it was announced that he had signed a three-year entry level contract with the Oilers. On September 2, 2010, it was announced that Magnus would be shortening his name for the NHL to Magnus Pääjärvi and will wear the number 91 on his jersey. On September 23, 2010, (his first preseason game with the Oilers) Pääjärvi scored a hat-trick and registered an assist for 4 points, as the Oilers defeated the Tampa Bay Lightning 5-2. On October 7, 2010, Pääjärvi played his first professional game with the Oilers when they played their arch-rivals, the Calgary Flames. He scored his first NHL goal nine days later, on October 16, 2010, against Flames net-minder, Miikka Kiprusoff. Pääjärvi finished the 2010-11 NHL season with 34 points, good enough for 6th on team scoring. After recording 3 points in 25 games and sitting in the press box for 6, Paajarvi was demoted to the minors. International play }} Pääjärvi-Svensson made his international debut for Sweden at age fourteen with the under sixteen team during the 2005–06 season, the following season he became the scoring leader for the under sixteen team. During the 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Pardubice and Liberec, Czech Republic, at sixteen years and eight months old he became the youngest player ever to play for Sweden during a World Junior Hockey Championship. During the tournament he scored one goal, and helped Sweden to the finals when assisting Mikael Backlund on Sweden's overtime game winning goal against Russia in the semifinal. Magnus played in the 2010 World Championships where he led the Swedish team in scoring and was selected to the tournament all-star team. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links *Paajarvi.com — official site * * * Category:Born in 1991 Category:Oklahoma City Barons players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Malmö Redhawks players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Timrå IK players